


Ovens are heartless

by yoyoyo242



Series: I love you, it's just that simple [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas songs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, adorable oikawa, smooth Iwaizumi, taller iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyoyo242/pseuds/yoyoyo242
Summary: The timer of the oven went off obnoxiously, not knowing nor caring the peaceful bubble it bursted. “Fuck you, oven. Ruining the goddamned moment.” Iwaizumi sighed heavily, dropping his head to Oikawa’s shoulder. “Iwa-chan, you’re swearing on Christmas.” Oikawa deadpanned. - In short, a Christmas for IwaOi -





	

“Santa, tell me if he really cares? ‘Cause I can’t give it all way if he won’t be here. Next year…” 

As the song continued to play from his Macbook, Oikawa twirled around the kitchen like a teen baking chocolate for her first Valentines, donning a white apron with frills and laces over his favourite Christmas sweater. It was a present from Iwaizumi and he absolutely loved it! On the soft red fabric, there were white bold letters splattered across the front of it, saying “ Santa Favourite Ho” with little green trees and white snowflakes decorating the otherwise blank background. 

“Feeling Christmas all around. And I'm tryna play it cool…” Oikawa sang the next line as confident as a drag queen, with completely no problem on the high notes. He posed around, using the wooden spoon that was supposed to be used to mix the batter, as a microphone and sang his pretty, little heart out. The former captain really enjoyed singing and unsurprisingly, was wonderful at it! But ostensibly wasn’t a big fan of displaying his talent in public therefore the brunette only sings when he’s with the people he’s super comfortable with. Not even the bitchy squad, quoted by Tooru, had heard him singing. 

As he chopped some chocolate into bits and pieces to be added into the mixture, Oikawa swayed his hips according to the beat. The action would looked stupid on anyone but somehow on the Grand King, it looked professional like a veteran whose been dancing for years as a profession, and incredibly lewd. Only wearing a loose pair of black boxers hidden underneath the oversized sweater, his gorgeous legs, voluptuous thighs donning bruising finger prints and porcelain skin with red marks were on full display. Fortunately, there wasn’t anyone here. Well, except for…

“Babe, one day you’re gonna be the death of me.” Speaking of the devil. 

“Why, ‘cause I’m too pretty for you?” Oikawa purred back like it didn’t surprised him but he was actually trying to ignore the deep, husky voice of his boyfriend murmuring into his ear. Damn Iwaizumi, knew exactly where his weak spots were. 

Iwaizumi, woken up from his nap due to the coldness beside him, had his hands wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist with his chin top of Oikawa’s shoulder. His mind was still hazy and slowed to function but he can still dirty-talked like it was his mother language. 

“Yes. I don’t think I can stand a second longer seeing you moving your hips like that.” Iwaizumi grumbled out like it was painful to him. Yes, yes it was painful; in fact, immensely excruciating to his growing boner.

“Well, aren’t you glad that you’re gonna die in the sweetest way?” Oikawa giggled, cheeks scarlet at the realisation of something bumping against his rear. 

“Excuse me, what is the meaning of this?” Oikawa calmly spoke, referring to the hand underneath the sweater. 

“So I can’t have more of you?” Iwaizumi grinned wolfishly before kissing his cheek. 

“Oh no you don’t, Iwa-chan. My hips are sore from all the, you know, just now and even though I’m a proud athlete, you just had stamina like steels. Go sit somewhere and deal with it, alone.” Oikawa huffed, digging his elbow viciously into the raven’s chest to push him back before walking away to grab a metal pan. 

On any other day, he would definitely jumped into his boyfriend beefy’s biceps and had the classic ‘kitchen sex’ with obvious eagerness. But not this day : today was the day where pure energy, Jesus the Lord, was born, today was the day where there should only be innocence and not sin…

— “You just had multiple rounds of mind-blowing sex just now!”

“Shut up, Inner Tooru! That ‘multiple rounds of mind-blowing sex’ you quoted was an essential part of life! Without it, it’s like a day without the sun!” — 

… Beside, Oikawa was on the mission to bake some Christmas cookies for their Christmas party later. Even Tooru Oikawa knew how to restrain himself every now and then. 

Iwaizumi, albeit reluctantly, perched himself behind the counter which was at the back of the brunette just a couple feet away while muttering, “How unfair” and “When were you this shy before.” 

Ok, this was really testing Oikawa’s endurance. The former ace was shirtless with a few marks on his neck and many red scratches behind his back. No big deal, it’ll fade, it’ll fade. But however, with him staring so intently at every single movement Oikawa does was really driving him crazy. 

‘Heh, let’s make him suffer back.’ Oikawa, with his back against Iwaizumi, smirked with malicious intent. 

Now the music had changed to another Christmas song which was one of Oikawa’s absolute favourite no matter the season. 

“ I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need…” The child-like man sang as he twirled around to meet the eyes of his beloved. 

“I don’t care about the present, underneath the Christmas tree…” Bracing against the counter, one of his hand sensually trailed up from his navel to his chest with his tongue teasing his upper lip. Chocolate brown bored into jaded green like two infinite black holes sucking its prey in. 

“I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true oh. All I want for Christmas is you…” Tugging the apron along the sweater upwards as slow as the beat, revealing his swollen pink nipples while rising his free hand equally slow before abruptly straightening to point at Iwaizumi when the ‘you’ came. Eyes now dangerously clouded, pupils dilated. 

Then, Oikawa promptly turned before whistling like a boiling kettle as he continued to finish his batch of cookies. 

“YOU ARE NOT HELPING AT ALL!!” Iwaizumi shouted with red-tint ears before slapping his forearm over his eyes before groaning in absolute defeat. 

“That’s what I’m planing.” Oikawa chirped before putting the pan filled with dough into the oven. 

‘I am so whipped.’ Iwaizumi groaned miserably as he slammed his head on the counter. The huge erection sporting in his sweatpants was just painfully reminding of how Iwaizumi was completely in the hands of one Tooru Oikawa. 

Just as Oikawa was about to stir up some homemade cream from scratch, he espied the frame on the counter. He smiled warmly at it before bustling around again…

It was a simple white frame with a print in it. In the picture, it was a 190 cm cackling Iwaizumi standing alongside a grinning Oikawa. It was taken on that day where Oikawa first realised that Iwaizumi was taller than him by a whopping 6 cm! They immediately wanted to take a selfie while standing in the middle of Iwaizumi’s hallway. It was unreasonably hilarious, there was no reason to be laughing yet they laughed and laughed for long silly moments. On the photo Iwaizumi had his head tilted towards his boyfriend with an arm around his waist. On the other hand, Oikawa tried to hide his snorting face behind his beautifully manicured hands but failed miserably. The scene was captured perfectly with his fingertips not covering his smile but instead framing his face. In the mean time, his eyes were twinkling with elation and the blush on his pale face was prominent. Oikawa didn’t even put makeup that day! Every blemish on his face, his dark bags underneath his eyes and the freckles doting his cheekbones were manifested. It was one of the rare, honest moments where Oikawa could acted like the dorky nerd he was without a fucking care. 

“That’s one of my fave pic, ya know?” Iwaizumi chimed in, breaking Oikawa’s train of thoughts. Somehow without Oikawa noticing, the former ace had slipped out from behind and slided behind to snake his arms around. 

“You had been spacing out, holding the same rolling pin for a long damn time. From my sufficient knowledge of baking, you don’t even need a rolling pin since your cookies are in the oven.” Iwaizumi grumbled to the crook of his neck, the vibrations painting the column of the sensitive neck.

“Nah, I’m just thinking that picture is one of my favourites too. Still surprised me every single time when I thought about the used to be really short Iwa-chan had grown this tall.” 

“Shitty-kawa, 179.3 cm wasn’t even that short! My high school height was taller than average Japanese. But now, I’m taller than you so that doesn’t matter.” Iwaizumi pouted before flipping Oikawa around roughly. 

“You’re really a brute. In and out.” Oikawa eye-rolled, shivering at the way he’s being man-handled so easily. 

“What I enjoyed the most about my height is that I get to look down on you and pecked your high forehead without even standing on my tip toes.” Iwaizumi smiled and did just that. 

“Excuse you, my height isn’t exactly short either! I’m just shorter than you, you mutant. But what I really loved about your height is that when you picked me up by the back of my thighs, I can brag to others that I’m taller than 190 cm.” Oikawa pouted with puffy cheeks before tittering and grabbing Iwaizumi’s face, squishing his cheeks like a munching chipmunk. 

“Because you feel great to be taller than me for once.” Iwaizumi shook the hands off before stabbing his chin on top the brunette’s head. 

“Rude! I was taller than you for once. Remember! Throughout middle school and high school!” Oikawa in returned, jabbed his fingers into the raven’s ribs. 

“Wow, I kinda forgot I was taller than you when we’re in preschool, elementary school and basically our whole childhood.” Iwaizumi eyes widened with awe at the realisation, ignoring the prodding attacks against his ribs. 

Oikawa muttered under his breath, along the lines, “Are you immune to it?” and “Are you even a human like me?”, since Tooru Oikawa was a very ticklish man, the exact opposite of Hajime Iwaizumi. 

“What I’m even more amazed than me not being ticklish is that we were together since we were basically born. We had been together for a whole 22 years, almost 23 now!” Iwaizumi said, his usual narrowed eyes round, and hugged Oikawa tightly while walking back and forth like two waltzing penguins. 

“Haha, don’t even know why I’m put up to you.” Oikawa said jokingly while hugging his boyfriend just as tight, maybe even tighter. 

“Don’t steal my line, you fucking dumbass.” Iwaizumi laughed, carefree and clear. 

They stood in silence, basking languidly in the soothing warmth of affection and love encompassing the room. No matter what season, what time and what age they’re at, this feeling they build will never dissipated. 

“Merry Christmas, Hajime.” Oikawa said as he gazed up lovingly to the man he will ever love in his entire life. 

“Merry Christmas, Tooru.” Iwaizumi then placed a fleeting kiss on top of his high forehead, his eyelids, his cute button nose and finally, his perky full lips which lasted more than a few moments. 

The timer of the oven went off obnoxiously, not knowing nor caring the peaceful bubble it bursted. 

“Fuck you, oven. Ruining the goddamned moment.” Iwaizumi sighed heavily, dropping his head to Oikawa’s shoulder. 

“Iwa-chan, you’re swearing on Christmas.” Oikawa deadpanned. 

“Who the fuck cares? I had been swearing for quite a while now, thank you for your notice.” 

“Are you serious? Do you want to be on Santa’s naughty list?”

“I wouldn’t mind being on the naughty list with you.” 

“Excuse me, rude much! I, the ever innocent and kind Tooru Oikawa, would never be on the naughty list!” 

“Keep telling yourself that, Trashykawa.” 

“Hmph! If I was Santa, I would definitely put you on my naughty list and boo-hoo, no presents for you.” 

“Well, I’m with you so definitely I would be naughty.” 

“Wha- Ow, don’t bite my shoulder, you brute! Are we in some caveman era and for your information, we are not!” 

The domestic bickering of these two childhood friends permeated the entirety of apartment and the noise would slowly wafted up into the air, higher and higher until never to be heard, vanishing like snowflakes on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry almost Christmas!!! 
> 
> A few more IwaOi fics and this is the most popular ships in Haikyuu!!!!! 
> 
> everyone, gambeteh!!!


End file.
